Zavod A. Kasvi
Zavod A. Kasvi is a pirate currently hiding in Paradise. His goal is to create new advances in Fishman Karate and eradicate slavery. Appearance Kasvi stands tall at 8'3 ft (2.5 m). He has a wide chest and tall shoulders that reach up to the middle of his neck. He has 2 fins that run down his back, along with two protruding from his wrists. He has a grayish blue skin tone, and his eyes are light red. His mouth is wide, stretching across almost his whole face. Like other shark fishmen his teeth are capable of regrowing at fast speeds. He wears a large shirt that covers most of his upper arms, but the sleeves are pulled up to the elbow. His shorts are a light brown color, and he wears sandals. Personality Kasvi is very laid back. It'll take a few tries to get him to respond in a conversation, and he struggles focusing while conversing. When asked a question he tends to redirect the question to the person talking to him, for example if somebody asked "How are you?" he might respond with "I don't know. How am I?". He is very lenient, and it's hard to provoke him unless purposefully trying to. Relationships Celestial Dragons Due to his hatred of slavery Kasvi is not on good terms with the Celestial Dragons. He despises what they do and what they stand for. Unlike the general population he is not afraid to attack them, knowing that even if he died he would end up spreading a message. Abilities and Powers Fishman Physiology Being a great white shark Fishman means Kasvi is naturally twice as strong in water, ten times stronger than a human at birth, can use Fishman Karate to its fullest, and can weaponize his quickly regrowing sharp teeth. Fishman Karate Kasvi is a master of Fishman Karate, and he specializes in it. He is able to use powerful high-level fishman karate attacks such as Gosenmaigawara Seiken '''("Five Thousand Tile True Punch"), which is said to be capable of breaking through 5,000 tiles. Due to his mastery, he is able to use the Fishman Karate Secret Technique, '''Gyojin Karate Ogi: 'Buraikan '(Vagabond Drill). Along with these techniques, he has created a few of his own. He is capable of using the moisture in his body and in the air to amplify his offense and defense. He can use his Fishman Karate to send a series of vibrations through the moisture in his body that will interact with the moisture in the air to create a powerful explosion around him after a 10 second delay. While creating internal vibrations he is capable of using a stronger version of 'Gosenmaigawara Seiken '("Five Thousand Tile True Punch"), being able to break through 10,000 tiles. Fishman Jujitsu Kasvi is less skilled at Fishman Jujitsu, but he can still use it on a master level. He is able to use 'Murasame '("Shark Pack") to launch shark-shaped water at his opponent. Due to his Fishman Jujitsu, Kasvi is able to manipulate water like cloth. He can use this ability to launch himself or enemies at high speed through a current ('Kairyu Ipponzeoi, '"Ocean Current Shoulder Throw"). When used in conjunction with his Fishman Karate he can cause moisture in the air to gain "hardened" properties when affected by his internal shockwaves. He can use this ability to block attacks or allow him to mimic Geppo. History Kasvi was born on Fishman Island, where he grew up and learned Fishman Karate. When he was 20 his parents were captured and sold into slavery, leaving him alone with only the Fishmen at the Fishman Karate Dojo to raise him. After his parents capture he trained even harder, hoping to save his parents. At the age of 30 he left Fishman Island to hunt down the people who captured his parents and his parents owners, but he never found them. After learning of their death he chose to begin a pirates life. As a pirate he could stop slavery without the use of political power or with help from the World Government, who were rumored to be taking bribes from slavers. Up until the age of 40 he went on a hunt for slavers, attempting to break up several slave trade deals. At age 41 he semi-retired and is currently hiding out in Paradise. Category:Fishmen Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Fishman Jujitsu Users Category:Pirates Category:Under Construction Category:Male Characters